It's Crazy
by America 50states Hero
Summary: Belgium mendadak berubah jadi OOC. Dia jadi suka atau lebih tepatnya tergila-gila pada America. Tapi sejak kapan?  Dan merasa sedikit tersaingi oleh England untuk merebut cintanya America.  AmericaxBelgium, and USUK in the end! XD


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia baik yang anime maupun yang manga saia pinjam dulu ya! bang Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei XD

**Genre: **Gak jelas/campur aduk bahkan campur sari(?) - very OOC

**Pairing: **AmericaxBelgium, USUK, AmeBela, SpaBelgie/SpaMano

**Summary: **Belgium mendadak berubah jadi ooc. Dan jadi suka atau lebih tepatnya tergila-gila pada America. Tapi sejak kapan ya? Bukannya dia suka Spain? dan merasa sedikit tersaingi oleh England untuk merebut cintanya America. Tapi sayangnya Belgium malah nangis manja. Merasa sangat iri pada England

**Warning: **Pada pairing AmeBelgie benar-benar jarang ada bahkan tidak ada sama sekali, adegan yang berlebihan yang mungkin bisa jadi berating-M dan adegan-adegan alay ada juga disini

Entah inicerita atau bukan ...

Tapi, **SILAHKAN BACA - MINNA~!**

* * *

Pada saat itu, huh...entah ada gerangan badai bencana apa Belgium datang ke rumah America. Tapi sebelum itu dia memperkenalkan diri kepada penonton-coret-pemirsa-coret-pembaca.

"Hai teman-teman! Perkenalkan namaku Bella Schewiezel Anderson dan aku personifikasi dari negara Belgium. Oh ya! Sebenarnya aku datang ke sini untuk menjenguk my beloved lover Alfred! Yay, yay, yay!"

Ya.. begitulah Belgium malah berloncat-loncat ria saking girangnya pengen ketemu America. LHO? emangnya sejak kapan ya, America jadian sama Belgium? Bukannya si America punya Belarus? Lha.. Belgium juga, kan udah punya Spain... eeeettt kalau begitu Romano mau dikemanain Antonio?...

Belarus: Eh... ni author banyak bacot ntar ku bacok banyak omong sekali nih author gila

Author: Walah? MAU DI BACOK? Oke, oke, oke author diem aja deh.. tapi kok aku dibilang gila? (emang bener)

Belarus: Sekali lagi ngomong ku bacok beneran nih! Dengan dagger kesayanganku

Author: ...

Belarus: Lagipula aku ini cuma sayang sama nii-san saja

Author: toh, buktinya kamu malah terima pernyataan cintanya Alfred? malah sambil malu-malu anjing lagi..

Belarus: ...,,, BERISIK!/

Author: Hahahahahahahaha, wajahmu langsung bersemu merah gitu

Spain: Maaf author, aku dan Belgium cuma teman biasa kok..(TTM kali) Aku sebenarnya masih mencintai Lovino. Ohh... Lovino Te Amo!

Author: Hiraukan sajalah si Antonio. Kita kembali ke cerita nyo~

.

.

.

.

.

Tadi si Belgium ngapain ya? Oooohhh lagi boker-salah-lagi loncat-loncat ria. Terus datanglah America yang ngeliat Belgium dari jendela. Membuka pintu. Lalu mempersilahkan Belgium untuk masuk. Lah, dia malah loncat ke arah America dan-

"ALFRED!"

"EHHH? Tu-tunggu dulu! Kenapa tiba-tiba..!"

"I Miss You, Al. I Miss You so much~!"

"Aaahhhhh~ T-tolong Bella lepaskan pelukanmu ini..."

"Gak mau! Aku ingin terus memelukmu. Seharusnya kau juga memelukku donk"

"Maaf! Tapi tidak bisa, soalnya di sini ada Iggy dan aku takut kalau Iggy melihat kita lalu marah besar. Uhh... Se-saaaakk...~"

Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya. Belgie malah mempererat dan lebih menekan tubuhnya ke tubuh America (ini rating M bukan ya? kayaknya belum..) yang membuat si America jadi sesak dan mengerang lebih keras. Kalau yang meluk Ukraine pasti saat ini America sudah berada di alam surga, merasakan kenikmatan yang amat sangat terasa. Dan sepertinya England sudah datang mendekati mereka berdua. Dari raut wajahnya tentu saja sudah murka. Atau cemburu sebenarnya...

"AMERICA, ALFRED F. JONES! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ITH BELGIUM? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SAMA BELGIUM!"

"Ah! Tu-tunggu kau salah paham Iggy sebenarnya aku... dan Bella... tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan ini!"

"TIDAK BERMAKSUD APANYA? INI TUH JELAS-JELAS KAMU MAU BEGITUAN KAN! SAMA DIA LAGI!" *nunjuk-nunjuk*

Wait! And stop it just a minute! Author makin gak ngerti apa yang Arthur bicarakan. Dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ini? Kalau kita lihat keadaan sekarang saudara-saudara, America dan Belgie sedang ada dilantai dekat pintu (tentu saja itu sudah ada di dalam rumah). Tapi yang paling mengejutkan Alfred saat ini sedang bertelanjang dada, berada di atas Belgie dan dia di bawah Alfred dengan posisi telentang di atas lantai. Kedua tangan Alfred juga ... sudah siap untuk membuka pakaian Belgie. (Upps! Mohon maaf author lupa sensor bagian ini). Uh...- untungnya Alfred (atau Belgienya ya?) baru melepas bajunya belum berniat untuk melepas celananya juga.. 0_0 Lho?

"Iggy, sebenarnya bukan aku tapi Bella yang memaksaku seperti ini!"

"Uh? Alfred sayang~.. bukankah kau sering melakukan ini dengan Arthur? Masa kalau denganku kau tidak mau melakukan ini sih~"

"Maaf Bella, tapi aku...

"Oh ayolah Alfred. Kau terlihat sangat bergairah sekarang. Ayo... cium aku~"

"Hmmmph!"

Saat itu Belgium mengalungkan tangannya di leher America lalu menciumnya dengan penuh hasrat juga paksa. Menyadari sejak awal kalau Belgium akan melakukan ini, America pun langsung mendorong Belgium dan berteriak.

America: TIDAK! Ah Iggy aku sebenarnya masih mencintaimu. Lagipula aku dan Bella hanya, hanya teman akrab. Meskipun aku sedikit menyukainya... - Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu Iggy!

England: SUDAH CUKUP! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU IGGY LAGI, AKU BUKAN MILIKMU. KARENA SEKARANG KITA P-U-T-U-S !

Author: Aaawwww, sinetron sekali kau Iggy~ ehemm... Arthur, kamu sejak awal dateng nyalain capslock ampe sekarang belum dimatiin? kan gak enak dibaca ama para readers

England: BERISIK! DIAM KAU.. SUKA-SUKA SAYA DONK. MAU DINYALAIN KEK, ENGGAK KEK! HAHH... IKUT CAMPUR AJA NIH AUTHOR! KALAU TIDAK BISA SIAM AKU KUTUK KAU JADI-

Author: EH? I-Iya, iya, sekarang saya diam dah...

England: Bagus

Author: Huhhh, padahal aku kan gak mau dikutuk jadi beralis tebal kayak Arthur.. jahat! *pundung*

-Kembali ke cerita-

England yang tadinya ngurusin author aneh tapi nyata kayak saya dengan tiba-tiba terkejut. Ya.. karena sekarang America memeluk erat England sambil menangis dalam diam di atas kepalanya. Menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali, tapi England diam saja dan tidak menanggapinya. Bahkan sejak America meluk England, dia pun tidak marah-marah untuk melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan beruang tersebut. Malah merasa sangat nyaman di dalamnya. Dan sepertinya England ingin memaafkan kesalahan America, dikarenakan kalau America sudah melakukan sejauh ini hanya untuk minta maaf padanya England akhirnya merasa kasihan. Tidak tega melihat mantan koloninya seperti ini.

"Alfred?"

"Im sorry, Artie... uhh... I mean Arthur Kirkland. I'm sorry... once again, I'm sorry...

"Yes, well.. I will forgive you but only for this time. That's descent you must promise will not repeat this incident again"

"Re-really? That's good... ahahahahahahahahahahahaha..., I LOVE YOU IGGY!"

"GAH! C-C-CROWDEEEEDD~ A-Alfred setidaknya kau harus pakai bajumu dulu kalau kau mau meluk orang!"

"My Alfred, apa yang kamu lakukan! Lepaskan Arthur. Seharusnyakan kau memelukku dan melanjutkan mesra-mesraan kita yang tadi.. Alfred... Huweeeeeeeeee...!"

Jaaahhh. Belgium nangis dengan sekencang mungkin sambil guling-guling. Gigit jari dan berteriak histeris dengan alaynya. Saat ini sedang sangat ingin sekali bisa dipeluk America seperti itu. Perasaan iri dan cemburu membara di hati Belgium saat ini. Pada akhirnya dia berniat untuk mengadukan ini kepada Netherland lalu pulang ke rumahnya.

"Aku marah padamu Arthur! Kau sudah mengambil My Alfred. Aku akan mengatakan hal ini pada broer!"

"Artie, thanks ya so much fo' forgive mi already"

"Ya, ya, sama-sama - Tunggu kok tadi Belgium marahnya ke aku ya? Kenapa dia gak marah sama Alfred?"

**-THE END-**

* * *

Yah.. cukup sekian dan terima kasih bagi yang baca cerita aneh dan gaje dari author yang gaje pula. Sumpah! saia sangat tidak tahan dengan pemikiran saia ini. Akhirnya juga saia tuangkan dalam fic yang hasilnya tak kalah gaje dari authornya. **Hahahahahahaha~... kesesesesesesesese~**... **kolkolkolkolkolkolkol~**...

Dan kayaknya fic ini berdasarkan sang author yang emang terlalu ngefans+suka sama America. Daripada dipendem terus di dalam otak, mendingan kita salurkan saja jadi sebuah cerita dari ide tersebut, betul tak?

Kalau terus dipendem, terus bikin otak jadi bebel nanti kan bikin tambah puyeng, da.

Nah tolong review buat fic ini yach semua kritikan saia terima, karena saia ramah (tapi gsmpang marah - nggak juga sih) :)

**~REVIEW NYO!~ XDD**


End file.
